The Dawn of the Overtakers
by geekatheartwriterinmind2599
Summary: The Magic is still in danger. The Kingdom Keepers have grown up. Its up to the new Keepers to keep the Overtakers at bay. But they must remember, "If you can dream it, you can do it." I do not own anything associated with Disney or the Kingdom Keepers.
1. Introduction

Walt rushed from his apartment above the firehouse. His magical kingdom had closed an hour ago. He reached the Enchanted Tiki Room and turned on the lights. Animatronic birds hung from their perches. Walt sat and waited for Wayne.

Wayne ran to Adventureland. The lights were on in the Tiki Room. He pushed open the carved wooden door to find Mr. Disney. Mr. Disney sat on one of the cushioned benches. Wayne sat next to him. Walt Had a price of paper covered in ink on his lap. He handed it to Wayne. The paper was covered in ink. There were cartoon faces only two of them Wayne recognized the Evil Queen, from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, and Chernabog from Fantasia. The middle of the paper was a mess. It pictured magical fights and five kids. "What does this mean?" Wayne asked.

"It means, my friend, what I have and will dream will come true."

The Kingdom Keepers grew up and split after their senior year of high school. They weren't needed anymore. Finn Whitman moved from Florida to California to become a Disney Imagineer. His young son, Andrew, held his left hand; while Finn had his right arm around Amanda's waist.

They walked toward Small World, hopefully, there would be no attacks. Finn and his family sat in the front row of the blue boat. Andrew got on the seat watching the other passengers get on. A little girl nearly fell into the boat. Her parents caught her and sat her down. Amanda sat Andrew down once the last passenger got in the boat.

Their boat made its way around the last curve, showering the family in sunlight. Fin n's shoulders relaxed. They climbed out of the boat and walked to the exit Amanda pulled out their map and started walking to the Mad Tea Party. The route took them into the shadow of the Matterhorn. Images of the bat god and Elsa the Ice Queen flooded Finn and Amanda's memory.

They hurried to get out of the shadow of the past. Finn and his family climbed into a lavender tea cup. Finn spun around catching glimpses of the Matterhorn every turn around.


	2. Chapter 1

Wyndy Daniels almost fell out of the car while exiting Space Mountain again. Her brother caught her backpack strap. "Be careful Winnie." He said using Wyndy's horrible nickname. Wyndy stomped out of the exit toward the restrooms and the little kiosk where you can get you picture from the ride. She turned to tell her brother not to call her "Winnie." she instead found a guy in a black hoodie with a camera around his neck was on the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." Wyndy said holding out her hand. The guy took it and his hood fell of revealing long blonde hair that almost fell into his green eyes. "Wow." Wyndy exhaled. The guy's cheeks reddened.

"Did you hear that?" Wyndy said pushing her hair out of her face. Now her cheeks turned red.

"It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Andrew Whitman." He said extending his hand for a handshake.

"Like Finn Whitman, the Kingdom Keeper?" Wyndy questioned. Andrew shook his head, his blonde hair slowly following. "Oh sorry." Andrew could see the hopeful light leave her blue eyes.

"We just have the same last name." Andrew said.

"Oh well, I'm Wyndy. But you can call me Wyn." she said immediately regretting it. "Why did I say that? I don't even know you." she turned to walk away when Andrew grabbed her hand and gave her a piece of paper.

"See you around, Wyn." he said. Wyn walked to the restroom to wait for her mother to get out.

• • •

Shawn put his feet up on the small coffee table. A girl with long dark hair sat across from him. She was reading a Disney DHI brochure. He pulled his hand through his curly brown hair. The girl looked at him only to look away.

The door opened and two people entered. One was taller than the other; he also had a little bit of grey in his brown hair. The other wore a black hoodie with the hood on. The door opened again and a girl with brown hair entered the room. The taller man turned toward her. "Now that we are all here, let's begin." He said.

Everyone was sitting around the coffee table. The older, taller man stood to speak. "Hello. As you may know you all applied to became a new Disney DHI tour guide. Well, the other imaginers and I went through all the audition tapes and you five are just what we are looking for. Welcome to the Disney family." He looked at each of the kids' faces. The one with curly brown hair looked confused. "I am Finn Whitman, one of the original DHIs for Disney. We hope that all of you have heard about the stories about the Kingdom Keepers." Once he said that, Finn could see that these kids knew.

"I will now talk to each of you individually to inform you about the process of becoming a DHI." Finn pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I'll speak to Wyndy Daniels first.


	3. Chapter 2

The girl who came in late, Wyndy, got up and followed Finn into another room.

"Why do you think they chose us?" a darker kid asked.

"Why do you ask? Don't you remember the original DHIs? They wanted kids with the some of the same attributes." said the kid in the hoodie. Everyone went silent. The kid was right. Shawn picked at a button in the couch. The girl he thought was pretty was playing on her phone. Her thumbs were flying. Then she dug into her purse. Another brochure unfolded in front of her face. From what Shawn could see, it was in Spanish. The hooded kid pulled out a sketch pad.

"What are you drawing?" the darker kid questioned.

"Indy, it's none of your business. If he wants to show you he will." the girl said. "I'm Naomi, and that is Indy my stepbrother."

"I'm more than that." Indy said. The door opened again and Wyndy tripped in. her face got red.

"Shawn Jones." Finn called from the other room.

"How bad was it?" Naomi asked. Wyndy only shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought we should stop asking questions?" Indy said. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"It's not like he tortured her. Da- Finn would never do that." he said. Naomi looked at him.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Andrew." he mumbled. Naomi nodded. She reopened the Disney brochure and pretended to read.

"Really, Wyndy how was it?" Indy said.

"Call me Wyn, alright? Anyways it wasn't that bad. He asked basic questions." Wyn said. She recalled the conversation that she just had with Finn.

"_Please sit down. I will only ask a few questions." Finn said. Wyn sat in front of the desk. "If you don't want to answer you don't have to." Finn sat behind the desk and took out a piece of paper and a pen._

_ "Alright, first question. Why did you submit your audition to become a Disney DHI?"_

_ "My parents said that it would look good on my resume." Wyn replied. Finn nodded as he wrote it on the paper._

_ "Next question, what is your favorite color? I know it weird but we apparently need this information."_

_ "It is Blue."_

_ "Now this question is serious. What Disney villain scared you the most?" Wyn thought about all of different Disney movies she had seen. There was one, the only Disney villain to give her nightmares._

_ "I have to say Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty." Finn's expression changed. He wrote the name down._

_ "Now, who is your favorite Disney Hero?" he asks. This question was harder than the last. There where so many Disney heroes and heroines. How someone could choose their favorite, Wyn had no idea. _

_ "My Disney childhood hero would be Peter Pan. I use d to dream that he would whisk me away to Neverland and we would go on adventures with the Lost Boys and….." Wyn trailed off. There was a small tinkering sound coming from the window. Finn did not notice. He only wrote down Wyn's answer. But there was a small reaction. _

_ "Thank you for answering. The first filming session will be next Monday." Finn got up and opened the door for Wyn. She asked who was next. "Call in Shawn Jones."_


End file.
